A Sum of All the Rage and Hate
by Batman and Ronon
Summary: What would have happened if Dean had turned his back on Sam and hunting in his last few days before going to hell? Dean/Ruby eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The cool, almost toxic liquid, burnt his throat as Dean took another shot. His vision was becoming blurrier by the second, the sound of the club drowned out by his heartbeat rising rapidly. 14 days. That was all the time he had before hell opened it's jaws and swallowed him whole. In just under a year they'd managed to accomplish nothing. There was no saving him, he'd come to terms with that. Which was exactly the reason he was washing away his problems with a few dozens drinks.

It was fine, he was used to it by now. It had taken a while for him to get the this point where he could simply forget everything and just let the clock tick. Of course Sammy had tried to help him at every possible opportunity, going so far as to enlist that demon bitch's help. Pushing that thought into the back of his head with another shot, he grimaced, slamming the empty glass back down on the bar, subsequently lining up the remaining two in front of him.

He had no idea how long he'd been in there. A fair few hours at least. Well all Dean knew was that the people around him had come and gone, leaving him still there, alone. Pathetic.

Raising one of the shots, he felt a force, pulling it from his hand, not even attempting to keep hold of it in his current drunken state. His gaze, followed the glass lazily, forcing himself to take in a deep breath just to stop him from throwing up. A brown leather jacket and dark green top came into view. As his gaze continued to follow the glass up the strangers figure, his eyebrows arched for a moment, a small smirk crossing his features as he caught sight of a nice pair of breasts just beneath her low-cut top. Nodding his head approvingly, his eyes finally fell on her face, his smirk dropping immediately.

"Damn Dean. You look like hell. Wait… poor choice of words." A short laugh escaped the woman's lips, before she raised the shot to them, downing it in one, the vodka not even making her blink.

"Ruby." Dean spat out, his eyes like daggers as he started at her, pulling himself up from the bar stool. Even her name felt worse on his tongue than the vodka. "Did Sammy send you? I'm gonna kill 'im." Drunk as he was, Dean wasn't about to let this bitch get the upper hand on him. Clenching one of his fists he stepped towards her, shaking his head and blinking, just trying to keep the room from spinning long enough to get land a good hit on her.

"Calm down. Your beloved brother didn't send me." Flicking her blonde locks over her shoulder, she noted his fist and the way he seemed to be approaching her. Not one to take chances, she took a hold of his fist as he began to raise it and in one swift movement had flipped him around and slammed him against the bar, holding his arm behind him back, keeping it from flailing around. Placing her other hand on the back of his head she brought it down hard into the cold metal of the bar, the shot glasses on the bar, clattering around him, a couple falling to the floor and shattering. "If I wanted to kill you Dean, I would have done it already."

"Son of a bitch!" Groaning in pain, he writhed under her grasp, starting to realise the patrons in the bar were forming a small crowd around the two of them, keeping a short distance away from them. Well at least he was starting to sober up, maybe it was due to the fact Ruby was here or she'd just slammed his head into the bar. Probably both. "Then what do you want?"

"You Dean." Dean's face contorted into one of disgust and he let out a short 'huh' sound. Rolling her eyes, Ruby grunted lowly. "Get your head out of the gutter! I wanted to see you before you were cast into eternal damnation. We need your help."

Struggling free of her, Dean pushed Ruby back, turning himself around to face her, his eyes constantly watching her. "We? So Sam did send you!"

"No Dean! He didn't ask me to but we both need you." Going to take a step towards him, Dean's fist clenched and he growled quietly under his breath. Maybe it was best to leave him.

"You need my help? Let me guess. Lilith? Forget it." What did they want him to do? Form a kamikaze run since he was about to die? Was that all he was good for now, just being cannon fodder? Sighing audibly, he picked up the last remaining shot glass, raising it in a half-hearted toast to Ruby before downing it. Stepping towards her, he pushed past her, barging his shoulder into hers, speaking over his shoulder as he passed. "Get out of here Ruby."

Exiting the club, he slammed the heavy door shut behind him, the pounding music, suddenly muted as he did. Crossing the alley, he approached the opposite wall, pressing his back to it and closing his eyes, letting the cool breeze wash over him. The sooner he was rid of Ruby the better in his opinion. Listening to Sam's constant droning on about saving his soul and killing Lilith had forced him to leave. All those speeches about killing every demon between him and perdition had grown tiresome. If he was gonna go out, it was gonna be drunk and surrounded by women.

"Dean.."

Leaning on the wall beside him, Ruby turned her gaze towards him, folding her arms along her chest. For the first time, Dean thought he could hear empathy in Ruby's voice. "You're full of shit you know that?" And the moment was gone.

"What do you want from me Ruby? I'm tired okay? Tired of fighting, tired of hunting. I just want to die in peace."

Now it was Ruby's turn for a surprise. Was Dean actually opening up to her?

"I've spent my whole life hunting demons and fighting the good fight. And for what? Satisfaction of a job well done? Because you know what, the truth is Ruby. There is no happy ending. If I don't die in two weeks time then something's going come along in a year's time and finish the job. You and Sam might as well just expect that and move on."

Expecting a witty retort or a rebuke of some sort from Ruby, he was instead met with nothing. She simply stepped away from him and nodded her head in his direction. "See you around Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling onto his side, the thin sheets rolled down his body slightly, scrunching up around his body, constricting him tightly and forcing a deep groan of frustration from him. Thoughts of his encounter with Ruby just kept pushing to the front of his mind, keeping him awake. And his temperature seemed to rise every second that he thought about her… along with something else. Jolting upright in bed, Dean ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. "Pull yourself together Dean. She's a demon for Christ's sake." Pushing the covers from his body, he kicked his legs over the side of the bed, beads of sweat trickling down his brow and chest. Closing his eyes, he raised his hand to his eyes, rubbing them thoroughly and shaking his head. This could not be happening. He had feelings for the freakin' demon? No! No, no, no. Not feelings, never feelings.

Standing up, he made his way towards the window, pulling the blinds open and peering out into the cold, dreary streets below, the cold bitter breeze sweeping through the open window. The wind was a nice relief for him, considering just how hot he was at this moment. God he needed a shower.

Glancing down at the necklace hanging loosely from his neck, he held it up with his right hand, turning the trinket over in his hand slowly, long retained memories of Sammy flooding his head. Back then times were simpler. It was kill or be killed. No deals to be made, demons with ulterior motives. If only dad was still here, he'd have the answers, or he might at least know where to point his gun.

"Hey Dean." Rounding on the balls of his feet, Dean instinctively reached out for the gun on the table by the bed, raising to his eye level and aiming towards the source of the voice.

"Ruby, how did you get in here?" Any other time he'd met her, he wouldn't even flinch when pointing a weapon in her direction but now something had changed. The fact he was even holding the gun up seemed to be principle more than an actual need to. Up until a few hours ago, he would have shot her where she stood if he had the chance, but he didn't even feel remotely on edge around her anymore, at least not in the way that he felt in danger.

"The door was unlocked… sort of." Stepping into the room, she made her way towards the bed, sitting herself on it, giving him a view of the open doorway, the door barely hanging on by its hinges, apparently having been forced open. Leaning back, she propped herself up on her elbows, her expression unchanged despite the fact Dean had the gun trained on her head.

Shrugging his shoulders and dropping the gun to his side, he sighed helplessly, his voice low and rugged. "What are you still doing in town Ruby?"

"Making sure you don't hang yourself or something." Receiving a scolding look from him, Ruby's lips curved upwards into a small smirk, a light chuckle passing her parted lips as she pushed herself up from the bed.

"Listen, I have neither the time nor the patience so you can either get out or I throw you out." His tone seemed to be raising at this point, all that anger, slowly burning inside of him over the past year, beginning to roar out straight in Ruby's direction.

"No." She stated plainly.

"Ruby, leave now."

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms, stepping further into the room towards him. "Ruby!"

"No."

As if flicking a switch inside of him, Dean crossed the room quickly, grabbing Ruby with one hand, not even stopping to glance at her. Pushing her out of the open doorway, he slammed her into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Standing toe to toe, the two of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, their breathing heavy and chests rising up into each others almost in unison. Surging towards each other, their lips collided together in an unholy clash of passion and rage, their tongues immediately lashing out at each other. He could feel her teeth tearing into his lips, a little blood slipping from the open wounds she left. Just the feel of her long slender fingers tugging at his hair, threatening to rip it out at any moment, made him drop his gun to the floor, his hand moving to snake around her waist, pulling her body roughly into his. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

And then just as soon as it had started, the two pulled away from each other, the passion in their hearts still burning strongly, neither one of them wanting to admit it to the other of course. Acting as if they'd both just committed the worst crime known to man or demon, Ruby turned away from him and quickly made her way down the hallway, leaving Dean stood shell-shocked. He really needed a cold a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Kneeling besides the bed, Dean pulled a large bag out from under it. Placing it on top of the bed he stood up and unzipped it, stuffing the piles of clothes, he'd gathered, into it. He needed to get out of this city. He just wanted to be on the road again. Just get in the Impala and drive into the sunset. That was his dream right now. He had no desire to stick around if Ruby came round again.

He shivered at the thought of it. Her lips on his… tasting so damn sweet. Her strong powerful hands touching him in all the right places…

_No! Keep your mind focused Winchester! _

Dean had spent the majority of the night trying to fix the door Ruby had so nicely broken. He didn't know why he'd bothered to fix it, possibly to keep his mind occupied. All in all he'd had about thirty minutes sleep and was nothing less than cranky at this point. If Sammy was around Dean would have slapped him upside the head by now.

Taking a moment to look around the room, Dean pulled the bag from the bed and slung it over his shoulder. Walking towards the door, he opened it gingerly, hoping it wouldn't fall of its hinges. Stepping out of the room, he closed the door gently and proceeded out of the motel and out to the parking lot. Glancing wearily at his watch, he yawned. 3am, he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

Approaching the car he pulled a set of keys out from his jacket pocket, glancing around himself as he did. Looking back towards the car, he walked round to the rear of it. Unlocking the boot he shoved the bag into it and slammed it shut; the sound echoing through the empty car park. Moving back round to the side of the car, he unlocked the door and slipped inside. Shutting the door behind him, he closed his eyes and leant back in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

"Dean." He shot forward in his seat, his arm hitting the steering wheel and slamming into the car horn. Turning in his seat, he glanced towards the passenger seat, only to find Ruby, sitting there, that same smirk he'd grown so accustomed to, planted on her face. "Rough night?"

Opening the car door, he stepped out and walked round to the other side of the car. Opening the passenger door wide, he didn't even bother to look in. "Get out of my car."

"Dean we need to talk."

"The hell we do!" Ruby slipped out of the car, placing her hand on the top of the car door. As she moved away from the car, she made sure that her hand slipped over Dean's hand that was holding the door open. Dean shivered and closed his eyes, turning his head away for a moment. A smirk crossed Ruby's lips, pleased she'd had the desired effect on him.

"About last night..."

"What about it? It never happened."

"Oh come on Dean." She tilted her head up to him, pouting a little, her body edging closer to his. "You can't tell me you didn't want me." She smirked widely as her body rubbed lightly against his, one of her hands moving up to his chest. "I could smell the lust on you Winchester." Dean wasn't gonna last much longer under this kind of torture.

Turning his head towards Ruby, Dean opened his eyes, watching her lips closely, that same urge he'd had last night growing once more. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because you're a dead man." She breathed out against his lips, taking in his scent as she did. Closing her eyes, Ruby placed a long, slow kiss on Dean's lips, her lips encasing round his lower lip and dragging it out. Letting go of his lip, she looked up into his eyes. "Tell me you want me."

"I…" Dean bit his lip, his chest heaving. "I want you."

"Then have me." She whispered.

Taking his hand off of the door of the car, Dean slipped it round Ruby's waist and pulled her slender body up against his. Their animal passions kicked into overdrive and within seconds their lips were on each other's. Ruby's hands clawed at Dean's jacket, removing it instantly, flinging it aside. Pressing his weight against her, Dean pushed Ruby's back against the side of the car, loving the sharp groan that escaped her lips as he did. His rough hands attacked her tank top, pushing it up her body as fast as he could, wanting to feel her flesh. The two broke apart in an instant and Dean pulled her top up and over her head, dropping it on the ground beside them.

Ruby's hands moved to Dean's top and began pulling it up. It wasn't long before she got frustrated with this and pulled the top apart at the middle, shredding the flimsy material from his body. Her movements were like lightning and soon enough she was unbuckling his belt, ripping it from his loopholes. Moving his lips from her mouth, he made a trail of kisses down to her neck. Placing one hand on the side of her head, Dean pushed it roughly upwards, giving him better access to her neck as he assaulted it.

She began moaning lightly as he did and dug her nails into his back, dragging them down, determined to get a moan out of Dean. Her wish was granted as she placed her leg between his legs and drove her thigh up into his crotch slowly, rubbing it. Dean was well on his way to undoing Ruby's pants and soon enough they were pooled at her feet alogn with her panties. Moving her hands from his back, she went back to work on unfastening his jeans. Dragging the jeans down his legs as they became loose, Ruby moved her hands up his bare chest, making sure to stroke every one of his abs as she went along. Dean's trail of kisses moved down from her neck and he began making his way down her body. Placing a hand on his head, Ruby pushed Dean's head down till he was between the valley of her breasts. Taking her bra between his teeth, Dean ripped the material open and cast it aside.

Feeling one of Ruby's hands snake its way down his chest, he glanced down in time to see it slip beneath the rim of his boxers. Turning his head back up, Ruby gave him a devilish smirk before grasping his hardening member in one hand. She began to pump him slowly, while her other hand pushed his boxers down. Dean's moans could now be heard throughout the car park, but he was far from caring at this point. "Ruby…" He managed to breathe out between his moans. The two of them shared eye contact and it that moment they knew what they both wanted. Placing her hands on Dean's shoulders, Ruby climbed up onto Dean, her legs wrapping around his waist. With her back against the car and Dean right where she wanted him, Ruby lowered herself onto his cock, the two of them groaning in pleasure in unison as she did. Placing his strong arms around her, Ruby smirked down at him and began thrusting down, hard and fast. Lowering her head, Ruby captured Dean's lips between her own, moaning against them as her thrusts continued. Dean raised his hips, their two bodies meshing together in perfect harmony. Dean had never felt this way before. It was so wrong, but he knew deep down, he'd never wanted anything more than this.

Tightening his grip on her, Dean closed his eyes, his own moans matching Ruby's. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body and for the first time in months he felt truly alive. As Ruby increased her thrusts down onto him and seconds later he could hear her screaming out his name into the air, her pussy walls clenching around him as her orgasm rippled through her. It wasn't long before Dean followed suit. His whole body seemed to be on fire and he feared if Ruby left him he'd lose that fire. That spark of life she'd given him. If Dean was gonna go out, this wasn't such a bad way to go.


End file.
